


London Boy

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: It's karaoke night, Blaine has just come back from his study abroad semester in London.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez
Series: Lover [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 26





	London Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fitting to have my favorite song to post on the anniversary of Lover! Happy one year of this gorgeous album. Enjoy this little story!

Rachel insisted on picking a duet to sing tonight. She had also insisted, with the help of Santana, to drag Kurt out of the loft for karaoke. To be fair, he had been rather down and hermit-like since Blaine had to push back his return flight to New York.

“It’s just another week,” Blaine had told him. “What’s 7 days compared to 5 months apart.” 

“But I saw you over spring break,” Kurt reminded him. 

“I know, I miss you too.” 

“I really miss you,” Kurt wiped away a tear.

For once, he was thankful this wasn’t a skype call. He didn’t want to guilt-trip Blaine with his tears. 

“You know,” Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood, “sometimes you get a little accent when you talk.” 

“I do not!” Blaine protested. 

“Just sometimes,” Kurt chuckled. 

Unfortunately, Kurt couldn’t afford to meet Blaine in London while he finished up his internship, which was the reason he wasn’t already home. 

This is why Kurt found himself allowing Rachel to chose a song. At least for those 4 minutes, he wouldn’t be thinking about his boyfriend and the 3,462 miles between them. 

“Okay,” Rachel says, taking a seat next to Kurt at the bar. “We’re up next.” 

“Can’t wait,” Santana replies, typing on her phone. 

She is somehow less enthused to be here than Kurt, which is saying something because Kurt wants nothing more than to be in bed, wearing Blaine’s sweatshirt, and cuddling with Bruce. 

“Another round of shots,” Kurt tells the bartender. 

He turns to Rachel. “What song did you pick?” 

“It’s a surprise,” she says, happily. “I swear you know it.” 

She’s right, of course, when they take their places on the small stage to the left of the bar. The first notes start to place and Rachel begins to sing a song Kurt has been listening too since Blaine set off to the United Kingdom. 

_“I love my hometown as much as Motown, I love SoCal  
And you know I love Springsteen, faded blue jeans, Tennessee whiskey  
But something happened, I heard him laughing  
I saw the dimples first and then I heard the accent  
They say home is where the heart is  
But that's not where mine lives”_

That last line rings true. When Blaine boarded that flight, he took a piece of Kurt with him. Kurt knew a part of Blaine resided in New York as well. No amount of skype calls, texts, and rarely sent but still lovingly prepared care packages made him feel whole. Not when his heart was across the Atlantic Ocean. 

In addition to having the lyrics on a screen in front of them, there’s a backdrop behind the stage displaying the lyrics for the audience. They encourage audience participation, especially on weekends with especially drunk crowds. 

Kurt thought of Blaine and his sometimes there British accent as he sang the next part. 

_“You know I love a London boy  
I enjoy walking Camden Market in the afternoon  
He likes my American smile  
Like a child when our eyes meet, darling, I fancy you  
Took me back to Highgate, met all of his best mates  
So I guess all the rumors are true  
You know I love a London boy  
Boy, I fancy you (ooh)” _

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine said, dragging his boyfriend down the sidewalk. “It’s just a couple more blocks.” 

“Blaine, slow down. We have all afternoon.” 

“But the place I want to take you to dinner is on the other side of the city and we have to change and shower and…” 

“Hey,” Kurt said, pulling them out of the way of the crowds. “We’ll make it. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Kurt gave him a short peck. “Alright, now show me you’re favorite Camden Market stalls.” 

Blaine smiled and walked Kurt through the stalls of clothes occasionally kissing his boyfriend to prevent him from pausing to buy more outfit choices for his spring break trip. 

_“And now I love high tea, stories from uni, and the West End  
You can find me in the pub, we are watching rugby with his school friends  
Show me a gray sky, a rainy cab ride  
Babe, don't threaten me with a good time”_

They had gone to see a show when Kurt visited. Blaine insisted on seeing Cursed Child. They used birthday and Christmas cash to pay for decently placed seats. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Blaine claimed, and Harry Potter was their favorite book series. 

Kurt remembers meeting up with some people from Blaine’s school during the intermission. Just a quick bite to eat in a pub closeby. They had been so excited to meet Kurt since Blaine, apparently, couldn’t form a sentence without mentioning his name. Blaine spent dinner blushing and murmuring about getting new friends while Kurt was happily laughing and encouraging them to embarrass his boyfriend. 

Thank god, Kurt had the song memorized because he was losing himself in memories. He goes back to actively focusing on his singing and scanning the crowd to gauge their reactions. Something he picked up from a seminar he took at NYADA during his second semester. His gaze is drawn to the door due to its activity. What he doesn’t expect is Santana to be standing there greeting an extremely familiar face. He meets their eyes and watches Blaine blow him a kiss. Kurt maintains eye contact and sings the next lines directly to his boyfriend. 

_“They say home is where the heart is  
But God, I love the English  
You know I love a London boy”_

He passes the song to Rachel while sending her a small glare as she was definitely part of this scheme. She just smiles at him and sings. 

_“I enjoy nights in Brixton, Shoreditch in the afternoon  
He likes my American smile  
Like a child when our eyes meet, darling, I fancy you  
Took me back to Highgate, met all of his best mates  
So I guess all the rumors are true  
You know I love a London boy  
Boy, I fancy you”_

She even has the audacity to point at Kurt when she sings “boy, I fancy you,” as if she wasn’t going to get yelled at as soon as they were off this stage. Despite how much Kurt loves the British slang, he cannot stand Rachel’s smug smile as she sings it. 

_“So please show me Hackney  
Doesn't have to be Louis V up on Bond Street  
Just wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you  
Stick with me, I'm your queen  
Like a Tennessee Stella McCartney on the Heath  
Just wanna be with you (wanna be with you)  
Wanna be with you (oh)”_

While Rachel sings the bridge, Kurt finds Blaine and Santana in the crowd again. Now, they’re sitting at the bar together. Each with a drink in their hands. Kurt puts his heart and soul into the next part. He needs to get off stage and into his boyfriend’s welcoming arms. 

He thinks about laying on Blaine’s dorm bed. They were also on spring break so the couple didn’t have to worry about a roommate. Blaine had applied for break housing since Kurt was coming to him instead of Blaine flying to New York for the week. Kurt wasn’t even losing money by visiting because Vogue.com wanted him to write an article about his travels. 

“Give me a British designer!” Kurt exclaimed, tilting his laptop screen down in order to see Blaine at the other end of the bed. “Any designer.” 

“Um,” Blaine paused. “McCartney?” he offered. 

“He’s a musician in the Beatles, Blaine. I need a designer.” 

“Not Paul,” Blaine said,” his daughter, Stella.” 

“Oh, Stella McCartney. I can work with that.” 

He resumed his typing and researching. Blaine spent the next few minutes wondering how to get his boyfriend to stop work for the night. It wasn’t that he was tired since they were usually skyping at this time of night. He just really wanted to kiss his boyfriend. In fact, if they could spend the entire week in bed there would be no complaints from Blaine. 

“Kurt?” 

“Hmmm…”

Blaine picked up the laptop and gently placed in on the floor. 

“Stop,” he said. 

“I have to…” Kurt trailed off as Blaine began kissing up his throat. 

“Stop,” Blaine repeated, before kissing along Kurt’s jaw. 

“But, Isabelle...” He trailed off. 

"Fuck," Kurt moaned, "you win.” 

“Good.” 

_“You know I love a London boy  
I enjoy walking SoHo, drinking in the afternoon  
He likes my American smile  
Like a child when our eyes meet, darling, I fancy you (you)  
Took me back to Highgate, met all of his best mates  
So I guess all the rumors are true (yeah)  
You know I love a London boy (oh)  
Boy (oh), I fancy you (I fancy you, ooh)”_

“I’m going to kill you,” Kurt tells Rachel as he pulls her off stage. 

She had taken one too many bows already. 

“Aw, I love you too, Kurt.” She smiles. “And you’re welcome by the way.” 

“You’re worst than Sue. You want me to thank you for what? My boyfriend lying to me about having to stay in the UK in order to surprise me this weekend in a karaoke bar. My two best friends scheming behind my back.” He glares at her. 

“Yup,” Rachel says, still smiling. “Like I said, you’re welcome.” 

They reach the bar and Kurt flings himself into Blaine’s arms. 

“God, I missed you.” 

Blaine hums in response. “I love you,” he murmurs into Kurt’s neck. 

“Me too,” Kurt replies. 

He pulls away and Kurt sets his eyes on Santana. 

“It was no problem, Hummel,” she says, smirking. “Berry and I won’t be home tonight by the way. We’re crashing at Elliot’s place.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt says, anger forgotten. 

“How come she got a thank you?” Rachel shouts. 

“I’m better than Berry and everyone knows it.” Santana shrugs. 

“You are not,” Rachel says, allowing herself to be pulled away from the boys. 

“This London boy you spoke of earlier, is he taller than me?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt grins. “No, he’s just about your height.”


End file.
